1. Field of Invention
Aspects of the invention relate to a sight line inducing information display device, a sight line inducing information display program and a sight line inducing information display method for precisely estimating the flow (eye flow) of a sight line of an observer in making a document, such as a product catalogue, a Web page, and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
In a document (hereinafter suitably also called a visual document) for improving a design property by precisely arranging a title, a photograph, a sentence, an illustration, etc., there is generally a case in that its quality of the finished product has a great influence on goods, an image and sale with respect to an enterprise. Therefore, the production area of such a visual document is conventionally an area in which a person having a special skill and a design sense called a graphic designer, etc. exclusively undertakes this production. Many design companies having this production as a dedicated work are also actually established.
A technique called so-called control of the eye flow as one of techniques conscious in making the visual document by such a professional designer. In this control of the eye flow, the eye flow is controlled as to how to flow the sight line of an observer (hereinafter suitably also called a reader or a user in this specification) actually observing the visual document.
Namely, when the professional designer arranges plural partial areas (hereinafter suitably also called document parts) of the title, the sentence, the photograph, the illustration, etc. on one display face, it is considered that the professional designer experientially grips the characteristics of the flow of the sight line of a human being as well as the relation of information between these partial areas. It is also considered that the professional designer designs the visual document for satisfying a client and the reader by consciously or unconsciously using experiential know-how as to the arrangement in which the visual document can be most clearly and beautifully laid out, etc.
Therefore, it is considered that the accurate estimate of the flow of the sight line of such an observer is first an important point to make the visual document of high quality by a normal business man, etc. having no (little) experience of design development, etc. relating to the visual document. For example, techniques as shown by, for example, in JP-A-2002-175290 and JP-A-6-162 etc., are conventionally proposed as techniques relating to the eye flow of such an observer.